Conventionally, a technology where when any places on a terrestrial globe with a map printed on as visible information are pointed by a directing means, invisible information printed on the visible information in an overlapped manner are read, and based on the read invisible information, information with respect to the part pointed at is made to be output in a voice, has been proposed (refer to Patent document 1).
In addition, a technology where in a medium where visible information and a dot-pattern are printed on a map in a superimposed manner, the dot-pattern where code information and coordinate information are combined has been printed within the dot-pattern, and from the code information of a symbol on the map, a descriptive text, an image or the like of the symbol are outputted through a display device or a loudspeaker, and from the coordinate information on the map and said symbol, a map image corresponding thereto is made to be outputted from the display device, has been proposed (refer to Patent document 2).